


This Is The Last Time.

by sunnylouiswt



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, I just made myself cry, and how they never got the chance, and mark, this is lexie's take on the plane crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylouiswt/pseuds/sunnylouiswt
Summary: Lexie just wishes they had gotten the chance they deserved.





	This Is The Last Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC and Grey's Anatomy in general,I'm just borrowing for a little while.  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Title is from the song The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody.

There was a plane.

Lexie remembers the first time she saw him. It was in the hospital, the same hospital she began working so she could meet her sister. He was arrogant and rude, but he was one of the most attratctive man she had ever met. Later, she would realise that maybe that was the beginning of her undoing.

There was a plane crash.

George was a nice man. He was nice and caring and maybe a little too dorky. Sure, he had baggage. And a wife. And Izzie. But he was the kind of man your parents hoped you would end up with. One that in the end, no matter how many wrongs, would do right by you. Lexie liked him once. Until she didn’t. Because he wasn’t him.

There was a plane crash. She was falling.

Lexie remembers the first time she spoke to him. Or at least the first time she spoke to him and it wasn’t medicine related. There was George and there was her little obsession. And there was him judging her for it. She told him to shut up. Later, she would realise that maybe it was what made him see her.

There was a plane crash. She was falling. Then there was pain.

Alex was a troubled man. He had a shitload of baggage and lots of crazy. There was also more. Behind all the rudeness and keep away vibes, he had a heart of gold. And passion. And hope. But he was the kind of man she knew she wouldn’t end up with. One that would just know when he met the woman he would spend his life with. And it wasn’t her. Lexie loved him once. Until she noticed that she never stopped loving someone else. Not George, oh no, not George. But him.

There was a plane crash. She was falling. And spinning. Then there was pain.

Lexie remembers the first time she kissed him. And what came after that. “Teach me”. He was a very good teacher. And there was just something about it .About him and about them.He used to think that it made him a bad man, what they were doing,but she didn’t understand how something so right could be wrong.Later,she would realise that maybe it was meant to be all along.

There was a plane crash. She was falling. And spinning. Then there was pain. And she knew that half of her was crushed.

Jackson was “the man of my dreams” kind of man. He was handsome and polite. He was also rich. Not that it mattered. Because he seemed to be respecful and committed,and just what most would call perfect. And those eyes. But Lexie knew from the way he sometimes looked at his best friend and the way she was still looking at the one she just couldn’t get over that they would never get their happy ending. Lexie wished she could’ve loved him more. But she didn’t and would never love anyone like she loved him.

There was a plane crash. She was falling. And spinning. Then there was pain. And she knew that half of her was crushed. She would never get out of those woods.

Lexie remembers a lot about him. She remembers hiding and she remembers telling. Lexie remembers loving him and wishing it could last forever. She remembers freaking out because it was too much. And she remembers his daughter. His two daughters. And how she wished she could’ve been in the same place he was at. But it was too soon and Lexie was still so young. Later, she would realise that she was just wasting time and love.

There was a plane crash. She was falling. And spinning. Then there was pain. And she knew that half of her was crushed. She would never get out of those woods. There wouldn’t be a chance to a happily ever after.

Mark was a slutty man. There was no nice way of saying it. He slept with everything that moved. And he was arrogant. And much older. He was probably closer in age with her parents than with her. But he was intense. And caring. And just Mark. He was the one. And it wasn’t the most expected or convenient choice. But Lexie thinks it was never a choice. Maybe it was a thing of fate or something equally cheesy like that. She didn’t care. She was in love with Mark Sloan and would be until the day she died.

Lexie Grey did not realise that the day she died was not decades ahead,

There was a plane crash, She was falling. And spinning. Then there was pain. And she knew that half of her was crushed. She would never get out of those woods. There wouldn’t be a chance to a happily ever after. Mark was telling her that he loved her and never stopped doing so. They were meant to be.

In a selfish moment, Lexie wished that it was anyone else but them. That someone else had entered that plane. The plane that crashed in the middle of the woods. The plane that ended their chance at a happily ever after.

She knew that they would’ve have figured it all in the end, some way. There would’ve been a wedding. And children. Sofia could have sibilings. They were meant to be. She would’ve made a great surgeon. He would’ve made a great husband. And there would be a happily ever after. Not perfect, because Lexie never asked for perfect, but it would’ve been their kind of happy. It would’ve been Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan.

They were meant to be.

There was a plane.

They never got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr account with a different format, if you wanna check that out:https://louieternal.tumblr.com/post/173371611413/there-was-a-plane-lexie-remembers-the-first-time


End file.
